Rose among weeds
by 1995penguin
Summary: Squee now 19 years old and intending Kollage finds himself in a run for his money when a girl shows up at his houses and starts to live with him, is she normal? or just a crazy girl like his old neighbor?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Life

He sat in his new apartment and looked at the outline of the city, to be honest he was meek and had no idea where he was or why he even bothered coming out here. To him this was all new and to be honest he even wished _he _was here right now.

He remembered getting a thing in the mail, it was a scholership to Kollage in New York due to his writing skills. Many art teachers were thrilled with one of his stories the one with the " scary neighbor man" and how it seemed he write from experience. They also wanted to see how well he would do with their creative writing courses.

He was estatic! He signed up right away didn't bother to tell his parents, ran up stairs and packed his bags and took the next bus to New York City. Of coarse that was last week and now even it felt as if he was only there for five seconds.

Todd walked out of his small secluded bedroom, tripping over boxes and 7/11 grocery store bags that were filled to make it out of his room and into the kitchen. He dodged his head seeing as now he was 6''3 from being so small during his childhood years, even though he was 19 now it still seemed to be new to him. The kitchen was just adjacent to the bedroom and was probably the biggest room in the house, wooded cupboards and floors, with jade colored counters covered the place perfectly. All he had right now was a fridge and and a small nightstand with a chair, he sighed as he walked to the fridge and grabbed an apple.

He walked down the clastropic hallway and into the living room, this room was his favorite out of his house only for one reason though. The whole front wall where the Tv was situated was just window which could make him see the street perfectly, while the other walls were painted pale orange and had old pictures that the tenants didn't take, he saw it as a house warming gift and planted himself on a leather couch he found out on the streets. It was in good shape, no bugs or rips in it at all. He took a seat as he grabbed the remote off of the armrest and started to flick through the channels when his phone started to ring, hestiently he stood up and walked back to his kitchen where the phone was situated.

" Hello?" His unusally small voice for an 19 year old answered.

" Hey Squeegee" A mild, male voice answered playfully, Todd hid a smile a bit as he laughed and returned back to the couch. It was Dale Perkins an newfound friend which he met in his Journalism class. He was a short, midly stubbed kid with brown eyes and scruffed red hair with tips of blonde highlighted through it. He had one ear pireced and had big lips for a guy, however he got along with Todd because of his warped humor.

" Hey man are you going to Sandra's party tonight? First week off baby might as well party for a bit" Even while talking Todd could imagene Dale dancing a little bit. he shifted a bit uncomfortably.

" I dunno man, I have to grab some stuff and I do have that job application tomorrow in the morning"

Dale did a boo at the other end before laughing a heartfelt laugh.

" I hear ya, anyways nothing much is going on, couple of drinks that's about it" Dale paused for a bit then contunied. " It's gonna be me, Sandra, Craig and Winny" Todd blinked at the name Winny.

" Wendy Grays? The vegan is going to the party tonight?" Todd asked quietly. Winny is a good friend of his, a small girl who is fairly tall for others of her age, even though she has a bossy air to her she is nice to Todd and his cluster of friends. She has green eyes and her hair is chocolate brown and she is a prep, already named head cheerleader in the first week of school she has the popularity hands down.

" Yep" Dale replied with a bit of a stifled laugh.

" That's a first, anyways shame I'm gonna miss it" Todd said before hanging up after Dale's goodbye. He placed the phone beside him on the couch and shifted so he was laying down, he pulled his quilt around him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke it was much later in the afternoon it also took him by surprise to see a thunder storm had erupted during his slumber, pounded rain on the streets as well as his windows. Todd pulled the quilt off of himself and put it on the back of his couch, turned the Tv off and started to walk to his bathroom.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,

It came to a surprise when he heard the knocking from his front door, he peered down the steps at the small porch, he had no windows near there but knew someone was at the door. He walked down and opened the door.

Drenched in front of him was a girl, about his age staring kindly at him. She had long blonde hair with neon pink streaks going down her body length ponytail and her scuffed bangs were covered with seaweed green dye. She wore a black sweater that had a belt around her red and black striped tank top, she also wore a codroy skirt with green and black striped leggings. Her eyes were a beatiful brown, through clattered teeth she smiled and polietly shook Todd's hands.

" I-I'm sorry to disturb you, b-but do you have an extra room for a new found Kollage student?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Krystal

Did he have room? Todd thought he heard that correctly. Hopefully the enclosed space beside him and this girl would show the true space in this house. Todd smiled kindly and shook his head dismissively.

" I'm very sorry miss, but as you can see this is a one bedroom apartment and it's very enclosed space" The girl hung her head and replied with an Oh.

" I'm sorry to have bothered you" She whispered before turning her back and stepping into the rain drenched streets. Something pierced through his heart as Todd placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her as she slowly turned around.

" Please come in, I can't have you outside in the rain, at least relax and wait for the rain to pass" Todd blushed as he saw a smile crawl up on the girls face.

She kicked off her shoes and followed Todd into his living room, she awaited for him to take a seat before doing so herself. Todd watched her undo the belt around her taking of her sweater and looking at the dripping fabric.

" Oh sugar honey iced tea" She pouted as she walked to the kitchen and started to ring it out in the sink. Todd watched her carefully as she walked back in with the rags in her hands, she plopped down and stretched her feet outwards and sighed.

" Yeah sorry I've been kinda bumming people for a place to stay, see my father kicked me out of our house and told me to live on my own" She paused before laughing for a brief minute or two then continued, " So I don't have a job, barely able to pay my intuition into this Kollage and having to find rent somewhere" At this point Todd could see a pale, purple bruise forming on her cheek.

" What happened?"

" Hmm? Oh this? Weeeell the last person wasn't all too friendly, you see I walked up to your neighbor and asked him if I could have a room. Was called a skank for some reason then got punched in my face sooooooo ya" She responded, he cocked an eyebrow at her playful, happy attitude.

" What's your name?" Todd asked quietly after a moment of listening to the rain pound on the glass.

" Oh ya" She said as she quickly stood up, spun around on her foot and when facing him placed her hand out again.

" I'm Krystal, Krystal with a K or if you'd like my full name it is Krystal Washlee"

" My name is Todd Casil, but everyone calls me Squee" Todd announced shyly as he shook Krystal's hand.

Krystal fell back on the couch and smiled at Squee. Squee, Squee, Squee, what a cute name she thought as it played in her head. She once again laughed to herself while she flung her hands up in the air and brought them quickly down to her knees.

" Hey want some Macmeaties for supper?" She kindly asked. Squee looked confused for a minute before clearing his throat.

" But how? You said you have no money" Krystal snatched into her skirt pocket and pulled out a magenta striped print wallet. Inside she had 10.00 to her name, she giggled as she waved the bill in his face.

" Yessido, but not very much" She chided as she immediately stopped her bubbling voice with a stern face, he blushed again as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

" Well it's your call, wanna take a bus there?" Squee asked timidly, he had many girls who befriended him, her. Krystal was different though even though he just talked to her for 5 minutes he felt he had a friend for life. He nodded casually and even though it was his house, let Krystal lead him into the porch.

" What courses are you taking?" Squee asked quietly after taking a bit of his hamburger, he watched Krystal as she ate her chili cheese dog along with spicy curly fries. She smiled after wiping her face with a napkin.

" Oh the usual, taking a nursing degree and gonna work at Twiddle Hospital on the outskirts of the city" She replied while taking a drink of her extremely large soda. Squee took another bite and looked at the traffic outside, it was just sprinkling now not as bad as before. Now the girl could continue her search but why did he feel so, so bad?

" Well I'd better be off" Krystal said before standing up and putting her garbage into the trash bin beside her. He started to shake as he watched her slowly start to walk away, a huge chair scoot caught her off guard as she turned around and found Squee smiling shyly at her.

" I just can't leave a poor thing like yourself out on the streets, your welcome to lodge with me. My-my couch transforms into a bed" He held out his hands and stared into her eyes, they were filled with curioristity and surprise. Suddenly she engulfed him in a huge hug and held him close.

" Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screamed into his ear. Squee smiled big and rubbed her back in responce. Krystal pulled back and stared into his eyes.

" I promise first thing tomorrow, I'll get a job and start to pay for my own food, appliances, clothing and more" Krystal announced whilest sticking a finger in the air and placing a foot firmly on the table. Squee got nervous as she attracted unwanted attention towards them. She then placed a finger on his nose and leaned into him.

" N-no you don't have to do that much" Squee sputtered out. Krystal never moved her finger instead let it go back a bit. Slowly she took her foot off of the table and leaned forwards examining Squee carefully, she narrowed one eye before standing back up at shoulder length with him.

" K!" She cheerfully smiled before literally skipping out of Macmeaties. Squee with an abashed face watched her skip and shortly after heard someone yell to him.

" Good luck!"

Squee woke up the next morning and checked his alarm clock. It was 8:25 only an hour left before his job application. He slowly stood up and walked into his hallway and towards his kitchen.

Mindful of the fact he forgot that there was a female in the house, he was surprised to see Krystal sipping a glass of orange juice while perched on the counter. She wore a cute red silk teddy with blue fuzzled bunny slippers. Her hair was long and showed the skunks tail of pink in it and her bangs were lolled to the side a bit. Her eyes were fixated on him.

" Ritroo" She whistled while she got the satisfaction of seeing Squee in his red and black checkered boxers. He opened the fridge door and took refugee in it for a couple of minutes, letting his heated cheeks cool down as he heard Krystal's giddish laugh. As he closed it she walked beside him and grabbed a glass of milk this time.

" Nice abs" She prodded while peering up with one eye at the reddened Squee. She wasn't lying though he looked as if a 16 year old, his 8 pack abs showed that he was older then he looked. Did he work out? He must have in order to be like that. Krystal started to trace the residue infused rim of the glass while cocking her head to the side and noticing that his blush went down.

" You work out?"

" Nope" He replied while pulling out a frying pan and placing it on the table top stove, he returned to the fridge and grabbed an egg. Krystal watched as he tried to cook an egg, each one he cooked turned out black or just plain rotten. She sighed as she pushed Squee out of the way and grabbed an egg herself, taking her time and flipping constenly she had placed a well cooked egg on a plate in front of him.

" Maybe it's good that I arrived" She chided as she walked into the bathroom leaving Squee by himself. After finishing his egg and debating that it was good enough for his liking he pushed himself up and into his bedroom. He put on his long sleeved black t-shirt and his grey jeans with the chain on them, then walked into his closet and pulled out his steel toed boots and then scruffed his hair when he passed his mirror. When he was satisfied he walked out and ran into Krystal who finished in the bathroom.

" Lookin good man, soooo where are you applying too?" Krystal asked while she had hold of a towel and kept damping her hair lightly. Squee looked down at her and smiled shyly as usual before answering.

" That bookstore down the street it's really close to home and there's restaurants everywhere to pick up something on the road" He looked at her as she seemed to wear a black sweater, not the same one from yesterday. A red t-shirt with corduroy jeans. He narrowed his eyes at her to which she smiled and answered.

" Last night I ran back to my place to grab some clothes for myself, I have a job interview too!"

" Really that fast? They must be low on workers" Squee replied while walking towards the kitchen, he could hear her happy feet tap after him.

" Oh ya, well they're a really humble and quiet company and I've been a customer for years!" Krystal took a seat at the table and watched Squee pour some water.

" Where at?"

" The Sixth sense candle shop on W 49th street"

" Never heard of it, is it a Wicca shop?" Squee asked while the thought of witches clouded his head and made him anxious, what if Krystal became a witch and tormented him? Unfortunately childhood trauma doesn't go away over night, and speaking of nights even going to sleep was a hassle for him.

Krystal snorted while she closed her eyes playfully.

" Noooooooo silly! If that were true I would have been scared years ago of that place, I'm terrified of witches in fact there was one in my closet at my old house, but Sugar always told me not to believe in stuff like that"

Squee took a sip of water and squinted his eye at her.

" Who's Sugar? Your mom?" Krystal shook her head dismissively.

" Nope, Sugar was my baby doll I've had for years, speaking of which I should have grabbed her while I had the chance, but my father only gave me 10 minutes to grab the stuff I needed" Her eyes started to cloud over with sadness, and such a pain inflicted his heart. She dabbed her finger on the piece of dark stained wood then sighed. " She was like a fake friend that I had, every kid at school hated me because I was so weird. My mom and dad hated me too well they weren't like that until Grandma died on us..."

Squee understood more then what she would think. His parents hated him, he too had a fake friend. An old teddy bear which he left at home in his attic, though it wasn't much seeing as the bear had stopped talking to him ages ago.

" Welp anyways I better be hitting the road, good luck on the job today K?" Krystal smiled as she stood up, gave him a big hug and skipped down the stairs and out of the door.

The interview was hell itself, the manager kept giving him such an eye that Squee could feel himself getting hot under the collar, it finally payed off when he was informed his shifts started next week. Pridefull and very proud, Squee had decided to walk towards W 49th street to meet with Krystal and see how she would be doing.

When he found the store he saw Krystal sitting outside on the steps, he smiled and waved as did she and he came down beside her.

" How was the job?"

" It was okay, but they were talking about maybe they only need a couple of workers" Krystal sounded like she was gonna start crying to which Squee cringed a bit. He grabbed her shoulders and held her close, nuzzling his face into her soft hair.

" It'll be okay, even if you can't get a job just yet I got mine, I can pay for groceries and rent all by myself" Squee accured her, he looked down to see Krystal staring up into his eyes and a smile tugging at her lips.

" Okay" She answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Friends

Krystal got up early in the morning and as she did an automatic smile dawned on her face. The previous night she had learned the candle shop was willing to add her into their family and her shifts started tomorrow! She giggled contently to herself as she grabbed a clean towel from the closet at the end of the narrow hallway and walked towards the bathroom door.

She threw her towel near the end of the shower and started to shimmy out of her shirt. Suddenly she felt as if someone was present with her, cupping her breasts ( as she was wearing Pjs) she turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" Hey Todd, theres a new shipment of Marizpan's baking recipe books out back, boss wants you to place them in the window" Ed had patted Squee's shoulder and informed him. Squee nodded as he stood up from bending over and straighting out the Young Adults section. Man did the teens wreck this place, they'd would just place books lazly where ever they pleased, not even taking consideration the people who had to fix up their mess.

" Okay, thanks Ed" Squee greeted as he fixed his black vest and watched Ed walk away with a smile and wave. He straightened his name tag as he walked towards the end of the store, towards the huge oak doors and found the boxes all formed neatly on top of each other. Squee pulled out his knife and started cutting the tape and taking the boxes out one by one.

It took him his whole shift to place the books in the front window of the store. Excluding the fact that some people stopped him on the way to ask questions, tired and famished Squee walked to the employees lounge and took off his vest.

" Hey Sweetcheeks" A girl with raven black hair greeted as she waltzed towards her locker beside him. Squee just nodded causally as he watched the girl fetch out her work vest, he noted that it matched well with her hair. As she placed it on she snatched a green elastic and threw her long hair into one enoromus black ponytail, to be honest the length of it reminded him of Krystal's.

She placed an elbow on her locker door, hitched her head onto it and catalogued him with her eyes.

" Todd eh? You must be one of them Kollage students, am I right?" She asked. He once again nodded.

" Shy guy I guess" She murmured to herself before turning around and laughing a bit.

" Well hope you like your new manager" She chided. Squee's eyes widened as he turned around with his mouth hinged.

" New manager?. . . . . .what happened to Mr. Douglas?"

" He retired. He was an old crank anyways" The girl replied as she scratched her head in thought. She turned around and showed her eyes, emerald green. She smirked a bit then contuined.

" That may be a bit harsh, seeing as he was my grandfather after all" Once again Squee's mouth was in an O shape.

" Don't let that scare ya, I'm nothing like him. By the way I'm Sandy, nice to meet ya cutie" Sandy shook Squee's hand and walked out. Squee blushed a bit but smiled to himself.

" She seems nice at least" He whispered before walking out of the lounge and towards his house.

As soon as he opened the door, Krystal barrowled onto him. Knocking him over in the process. Her eyes full of panic as she desperatly tried to explain.

" A..a...aa...man...in...t-the...bathroom...t-this...morning" Krystal stuttered with mortification.

Squee cocked an eyebrow and carefully took Krystal off of him, he watched as she shook and led him to the living room. Sure enough there was a man, however breath hinged in his throat.

" Pepito?" Squee asked calmly.

The green tinted boy with the spiky black hair smiled and laughed an eerie chilling laugh. His horns glistened in the light as well as his liquidy, replusive red eyes. His teeth, jagged, pointed, bleached as he smirked.

" Amigo,me alegro de verte otra vez" His strong Spanish voice seered through the house, it seemd to echo endlessly.

" You know this guy?" Krystal asked with a bit of hastiness in her voice, after all he was sitting on the toilet, wide eyed stare at her half naked body. She blushed once again and narrowed her eyes in anger.

" Ya" Squee replied as he pondered what happened between the two, as if reading his mind Pepito snapped awake.

" Well, I was board in Hell Kollage so I decided to visit, hey math is boring, so anyways I popped in and what do I see this, señora muy atractiva, impresionante that surprised the hell out of me" Pepito licked his lips deviously as he stared at the ablazed Krystal.

" That doesn't give you right to invade my privacy" Krystal shot back at the demon. " Squee! He was staring at me while I tried to grab a shower!" Squee's own peversions got a hold of him as he tried not imagene what that must have looked like. He shook his head and returned to anger.

" Krystal's right Pepito, by the way why did you go into the bathroom?" Squee asked as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

" Teleportaciones incorrecto" Pepito chocked out.

" ...Okay, well arn't you supposed to be with your dad in his Hell training too?" Squee returned his attention towards the lost, confused Krystal.

" Umm this is Pepito by the way, he's the Antichrist" Krystal gasped as she stared at the now smiling Pepito.

" Nice to meet you senora" he splayed out his hand. Hesitant at first Krystal shook hands and abruptly pulled back at the intense heat that seered through hers with contact.

" I'm sorry to be rude and all, but my job starts in an hour and I'm gonna grab that shower" Krystal informed as she pointed towards the door, she skipped away and opened the door. In minutes the shower went off. Squee sighed as he took a seat beside Pepito.

" Hey amigo, that girl's really sparking a bit don't you think?" Pepito was using a seductive voice he used on Hell nympths. Squee once again sighed. He was using that voice to prod something.

" No she's just an ordinary girl" Pepito licked his lips luciously before placing a finger on Squee's collarbone and tracing it delicatly.

" Uh uh thats were your wrong amigo" His sing song voice whistled, " You guys have a lot in common I did some research I hope you don't mind" Squee turned towards him.

" Research? What do you mean?"

" Everything on this Earth has a journal for Father to conduct studies, when I found yours I read a name that started appearing in it, Krystal Washlee." He paused and started off again, " I was curious and when I showed up today I was surprised to see her. Sure she looks awkward but as I looked through her books and yours it was like reading the same thing, only changing characters and scenery" Squee was intrigued, Pepito was leading him into something.

" She too had a hard life as she might have already told you. But her parents were unsupportive however her abuela was the only one that kept her going, did you know Krystal had a trama sponge like you too?" Squee shook his head, surprised at the fact at what he was learning. It wasn't much but seemed to solve her puzzle piece by piece.

" Yep, a small baby doll named Sugar evil little thing that was. Any how the reason why she's kicked out know is because her mother is dying. Her father is blaming her for the death" He felt pain seer through his heart as he thought of the happy go lucky Krystal, having to bum for a home because of her selfless father, he gritted his teeth in anger. Pepito noticed this and laugh for a minute.

" Oh but amigo I haven't gotten to the best parts yet" His chiding voice returned as he unbuttoned his collar showing a bit more skin. " Woo es a mí o lo está consiguiendo caliente en esta lista?"

" What?" was all Squee could ask.

" I read a bit of the future for you and let me tell you Squee, you may not think so fond of her now but one day your testorcene will kick in and it will be literally screaming for her" Pepito leaned his face in and coaxed his eyes with his.

" Speaking of which, I can see her in my visions and let me tell ya ¡Qué culo sexy" His face blushed as he felt Pepito try to show him pictures of her, Squee used all his energy and pushed them away.

" Please Pepito don't" Pepito laughed while flicking his serphent tongue out and abruptly pulling in.

" Alright amigo, I better get going" Pepito announed while stretching and standing up. Before going back he snickered at Squee and replied with,

" Que se diviertan"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Christmas Break

Squee sat in the classroom, 15 minutes early with pencil in hand and his head resting on his palm. He sighed as he saw the first snow fall begin to dance on the streets of New York.

He saw the rugby team going over game plans before classes start and the love birds who normally strayed to the corner on the bleachers, french kissing and teasing each other before classes. Squee groaned as he looked over his notes and the dusty chalkboard in front of him.

" Hiya Squee!" an alarming female voice cheered out.

He hid a smile as the girl in the black trenchcoat and striped tank top came over to him. Wearing her smile she held onto her black backpack and fiddled with the keychain on it.

" What brings you to Journalism Krystal?" Squee asked as he closed his books and stared at the girl.

Krystal chuckled a little and swung her hair to the side, making her seaweed green bangs follow suit.

" Wellllll, I've never been in English Zone before I'm down south in Medical and hospitality section, and besides I wanted to give you something" Krystal said as she opened her eyes. She dug into her coat pocket and pulled out a tiny envelope, inside was money that was for sure, probably from her job he thought to himself. She pulled out 100 dollars.

" 50 for rent and 50 for food" Krystal handed him the money and put the rest back into her pocket. Squee, jaw open immedaltly clammed it shut and stared wide eyed at her.

" But, isn't this your whole paycheck?" He asked quietly a little ashamed actually.

" No, I still have 50 left for own needs, don't worry about it"

The bell went off and more people came piling into class, Krystal said good bye to Squee and walked towards her own class, Squee watched as Dale walked over and took his seat beside him.

" Man you missed one heck of a party by the way" He rubbed it in, Squee smiled and rolled his eyes.

" Maybe, anyways I got a job and a room mate as well" He grabbed a mechanical pencil and took out some loose leaf as soon as his teacher came in, however this was a subsitute.

" Good morning class as you are well aware, Mrs. Turner will be out on maternity leave as she just had her child today, it is a girl and you are welcome to give her well wishes anytime"

Squee remembered his teacher telling the students she was expecting around Christmas and it was December, funny how time seemed to fly by. Maybe he should pay Nny a visit for a bit seeing as he was off for two weeks.

" Todd Casil!" The teacher snapped at him. Squee jumped and all eyes were on him. The teacher walked towards him and crossed her eyebrows.

" I will advise you, this is now my classroom, my rules and I don't care how good of a student you are but when I call on you I expect you not to day dream got it? Pay attention" She snapped and returned to the front of the class room, leaving him hot collared and hearing snickers from random people.

Break was solitude time, he walked to his locker and grabbed his stuff for Art Expression Class, he took out his sketchbook and colored pencils. He watched as Winny had walked out of her Creative writting class which was what Squee had last. She smiled cheerfully and walked to her locker which was 2 down from him.

" Hey Todd sup?" She asked kindly while fiddling with her lock. Todd sighed as he stuffed his items into his backpack.

" Eh, not to good got on the bad side of our replacement teacher" He announced as he walked towards her and slung his backpack on his shoulders.

" You? On a teachers badside? Never" Winny replied sounded surprised, she gave him a confussed are you joking look before realising he was serious.

" How?"

" Well she caught me day dreaming and she lost it at me"

" Wait a minute you have Miss. Eruth don't you?" Winny chuckled as she grabbed a purple binder and closed her locker.

" Ya, how did you know?" Squee asked in awe, he forgot her name and he couldn't care less.

" I had her too one year for a class in High school and she was a bitch to me, good luck Todd" Winny patted him on the back and headed down towards the courtyard. Squee watched as Miss. Eruth had locked the door and smirked at him, or smiled he couldn't tell. Squee just shook his head and began walking down the stairs.

Most of the kids were in the cafeteria planning out their winter carnival. It was a lot like High School as most of them were still kids at heart. Squee passed everyone and went outside to the benches and pulled out a glazed donut he grabbed from a free sample cart outside of a shop. He ate it, tasted a little bitter but was better than nothing.

He saw that the snow had began to slowly decorate the ground and watched as foot prints began careassing it.

Once again the rugby teams were doing planning and the lovebirds were back in their nest. He watched Winny join the cheerleaders in a break meeting and saw Dale and the others start to walk to the coffee shop across the street. He sighed, he wanted to join them but didn't feel like it.

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder.

" Hey why you looking soooooo dowwwn?" Krystal made her voice low as she took a seat beside him.

" Oh hey Krystal it's nothing, just thinking to myself that's all"

" If your sure" Krystal said while shaking some flakes out of her hair, she then crossed her legs and smiled brightly.

" Did you hear? They might let us go early for break since the weathers gonna change I guess" Krystal chirped up.

" Really? well that's nice any plans for the holiday? Are you gonna visit anyone?" Squee asked as he took another bite and nearly chocked on the chalky bagel.

" No" Krystal announced half heartidly, she dabbed her fingers in the snow as she contuned,

" Dad wouldn't want me around, mom wouldn't want me to visit her, Grandma's dead. . . . .so who would I visit?"

Squee's memories took him to when Pepito told him of her life story. He looked down in dismissal, what an idiot he was, asking her something like that. He shook it off as Krystal was looking down at him in confusion.

" What about you? You gonna visit your family?"

He shook his head, sure as hell his dad wouldn't want him around, his mom wouldn't remember him.

" Not family but an old friend of mine" He snickered at the fact he called Nny as friend, he still terrifed him a bit but not as much.

" Oooh fun, hope you don't mind I crash over your place while your gone" Squee smiled and stared at her.

" It's your place too you know," He reminded her and blushed at her slow coloring face from the steady coolness. She smiled and ruffled his hair playfully.

" Thanks Squee" He blushed again at the tone of her voice.

The bell rang again as the both said their good byes and headed to 2nd period. Squee walked up the stairs and back into the English corridier and went into his art class. Mrs. Westaway greeted Squee with a cheerful hello as usual as the class took their seats.

" As you guys know next week is Christmas break and as a special treat I made chocolate peanut butter balls for the class" She pulled out a plastic container and passed it around, Squee passed it off he wasn't in the mood for sweets.

" Excuse the interuption but we are pleased to inform the students that classes are cancelled for the day and the week, enjoy your early christmas break" The students cheered as the announcement came on and as they walked out of Kollage. Squee steadly walked towards his house.

He unlocked the door and went inside and got comfy on the sofa as Krystal walked in and placed her coat on the back of a kitchen chair and joined Squee on the sofa. They both watched a comedy movie together and laughed at it for a while. It wasn't long before Squee noticed Krystal's position.

Her head has somehow laying on his chest and his arm was around her shoulders and rubbing her forearm. He blushed a bit and was about to pull back, however he saw how comfortable and how relaxed she was. Her eyes glazed over as if she was about to sleep at any moment. He smiled as he rested his chin on her head and smiled warmly as butterflies erupted in his stomach.

" Hey Krystal, if you like I can take you with me back to my hometown and you can visit my friend with me" Squee suggested.

Immedaltly Krystal's eyes shown and she smiled as bright as she could.

" Thank you thank you thank you Squee! I would love too" She jumped up and gave him a hug, and the with out any moments thought, she kissed him, right on the lips. And gleefully she skipped into the bathroom.

He felt his lips, they tingled and they tasted like lime, and his cheeks, bright red as a beet. And finally his eyes glazed over and his mouth curved into a twisted smile, he fell onto the sofa and let out a huge, blissed sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back to Square One

Squee grabbed a shower that morning as he awaited for Krystal to pack. Today was the day they were heading back to his hometown, well old neighborhood since he did move a lot, perctulacily places that were close to orphanages.

He grabbed his shampoo and lathered his hair and began washing his body. When suddenly, the bathroom door swung open and Krystal walked in without a care in the world, Squee on the other hand shifted himself close to the wall so she couldn't see him.

" Hey Squee" She called out while fixing her hair in the bathroom vanity.

" Krystal! I'm naked couldn't you at least wait til I'm finished?" He chocked on his words as the sudden reacton began messing with his body.

" Don't worry Squee, I've seen you naked before" Krystal said abruptly.

His eyes widened, his face turned red from anger and embarrassement. Without thought or hesitation he jumped out of the shower and grabbed Krystal and swung her around. He locked eyes with her lucious brown eyes. Damn those eyes, he thought as unattentively pressed his body onto hers, causing her to blush.

" When did you?" was all he could manage to say, he watched as the water droplets from his hair had started to fall on Krystal's blouse and close to her breasts.

Maybe Pepito was right, Squee thought to himself. She is pretty cute looking and she does have a nice bust to her, average size I'm not into big breasted woman anyways. And that hour glass shape she seems very athletic, maybe. . .

" Squee?" Krystal shook him a little and gave him a concerned look, she pressed a palm to his forehead and searched for a fever.

" Oh, sorry Krystal, but . . .you never answered when did you see me nude?"

A huge smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes and pushed him away.

" Right now" She laughed before she turned to the vanity and began putting on lip gloss.

" You mean . . . you never did?" Squee felt his temper start to ravish but instead he immedaltly blushed and jumped back into the shower.

Krystal smiled and put her lime lip gloss into her back and walked out to finish packing.

Squee splayed his head on the hard, marble tiling as he let the water cool his cheeks. He thought of Krystal, even though she never saw him full bloomed, a part of him wished she would. Praise him maybe, make remarks about his. . . .

Wait what? What was wrong with him? That was disgusting no way never ever would he let her look at him like that. Like a sexual preditor. He sighed as he contuned to wash himself. Like magic as soon as he went down to wash, a huge feeling of warmth hit him. His eyes widened as he dropped the loofia and watched his body start to twitch.

" Sorry Squee I forgot one thing" Krystal came back in and began browsing through the cupboards. Squee never said a word only listened to what she had on her checklist.

" Shampoo check, toothbrush check, deodrant check, clothes check, cond" She was cut off by the sound of the water falling harder, which meant Squee was taking to much time in the shower. He tried to hear what she said but a part of him wished he knew what the Cond word was.

What if it was. . . .

No No NO, his mind screamed at him as he closed his eyes and tried to concertre, That wasn't much help every thought was of Krystal, some ok and some way to disturbing to think of, when suddenly he felt something realse.

He looked down and he felt like screaming.

Squee for the very first time since he was a teenager, came in the shower.

##############################################################

The road was silent as Squee took Krystal's fathers car after a bit of a fight, but finally her father thought she would leave if she took it so it became hers. Krystal put gas in it and began to drive down the highway. They couldn't listen to music since the radio was busted out, and Squee was as quiet as he could be. She even had to check he was breathing.

The drive lasted an hour and a half and they stopped back in the old town and went to the old convense store which looked like hell to him. They went inside and grabbed some snacks and then began to drive towards 777.

Krystal pulled into the driveway and looked at the battered and rambled up shack, er house no need to be rude she thought as they stepped out and grabbed their luggage. Squee walked up to the house and rung the doorbell. A new scream replaced the one he remembered as a child, this one sounded ok so the touture wasn't for a long period of time. Suddenly the door opened and a tall Nny stepped out.

" Ya?" He asked as he proudly showed a knife that was caked in a new coat of blood. Squee gathered his composure and muttered under his breath the old trademark sound.

" Squee"

Nny's eyes widened and he began to smile as he looked over the older Squee.

" Thank God Squee, I thought your parents killed you when I snuck over to your bedroom I found it empty" Squee honestly wished for a hug but knew Johnny wouldn't give one.

" Ahaha ya, no I left my house and went to New York, I'm currently in Kollage and it's break and I wanted to visit you" Squee sounded a little ashamned but Nny smiled a little smile and patted his head.

" Please come on in" Squee gestured Krystal to come inside of the house, she skipped a little as she grabbed her luggage. Nny turned around and looked at Squee.

" Who is this?"

" Oh ummm this is Krystal, she's my roommate she had nowhere to go so I invited her here, if that's alright" Squee announced as he watched Krystal abruptly stop at Johnny's stern voice.

Nny turned and began to examine the girl, Krystal's breathing got heavy as he still had a knife lodged in his hands. He turned around her and then walked to the front, he smirked a little and like Squee, ruffled her hair.

Nny lead them to the living room and let them take over his bedroom, which he never used and surpringsly the cleaned area of the whole house. They converesed late that night until Krystal being the first to yawn caught their attention.

" Ya maybe we should go to sleep, we had a long day after all" Squee informed Nny as he lead Krystal to bedroom to change into her pjs.

When Krystal locked the door Nny confronted Squee. He looked sternly at him almost flabbergasted to say what he wanted too.

" Umm Squee, I have rules you know" Nny finally lodged the words out.

Squee nodded.

" So please if you must, keep noise to a minimum it disturbes me"

Squee blushed bright.

" No no Nny, she's just a friend I never had a realtion with her" Squee chocked out, this made Nny's face softer.

" Ok Squee, but if that does happen please clean the bedsheets off if you don't mind" and with that Nny waltzed down the stairs.

Squee heard the door unlock and saw Krystal open it. Her long blonde hair was down to her knees and out of it's ponytail, she wore a black lacey slip and she bit her lip in responce when she saw Squee's eyes widen again.

" I'm sorry but these are my pajamas, you never come out to the couch so I wear them, and right now there only ones that are clean, my other ones are still at the dry cleaners"

" No, it's ok" Squee said as Krystal walked out and let Squee have privacy. Squee just took off his shirt and pants and slept in his boxers. He opened the door and realised how wrong they looked like this.

Were only sleeping, he thought not doing anything else. He let Krystal crawl into the ghost white sheets and snuggle with a plaid plush pillow, then when she was comfortable Squee crawled in beside her and then cuddled next to her. Krystal then turned over and snuggled in the crook of his neck and placed a hand over his torso and onto his shoulder and pulled closer to him. Squee then placed his hand on her silky back and purred softly.

He was never this comfortable in his life.

**Don't know what you'll think of this one a little mixture of comedy to add into it I guess, anyways Feedback is always welcome**

**1995penguin.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Snow day

Squee opened his eyes and looked out the slightly boarded up window and to his surprise, began to find it starting to snow. It was a calm snow as the sky was light grey and gave a new light to the street.

He peered over and saw Krystal was still asleep in his arm, mouth opened lightly and snoring quietly, he chuckled as he heard it. Squee stood up and tucked the blankets around her and lightly kissed her forehead before walking into the bathroom to get ready.

Nny was sitting on the couch writing in his Die-ary as he peered up to see Squee dressed in a black sweater and skinnies with chains, he smirked as the boy seemed to take a style close to his own.

" Squeegee, how did you meet this Krystal character? She sure is the complete opposite of you thats for sure," Squee shifted uncomfortably as he told the story about how he and Krystal met, Johnny's unchanging face nodded at certain times and he tried to look amused.

" I see, so she's a begger more or less, a filthy scum"

" No Nny, she's not she's kind, sweet and she's being paying for rent and food with me" Squee hadn't noticed he was standing up with his fists clenched after Nny's dialouge.

" I'm sorry Squee," Krystal came into the room, rubbing her eyes and taking a seat beside Squee as she tried hard to wake up, she yawned loudly and then looked outside.

" OH MY GOODNESS, IT'S SNOWING!" Krystal exclamined happily as she darted towards her room and grabbed her sweater, jean skirt with heavy stripped leggings and pulled her hair into it's ponytail.

" Squee, Squee, Squee, let's go sledding, let's build snowmen, can we can we can we pleassse?" Krystal clamped her hands together and bowed down in front of him. Squee blushed but kindly dissmissed himself and stood up and grabbed his old jacket and so did she, with her bunny shaped earmuffs and sparkly mittens. Her eyes glowed like diamonds and Nny could point out the same look in Squee's.

The both left the house with a click of a door.

" Your right Nailbunny, I can see that happen" Nny lightly mumbled to himself as he began to write again.

Krystal never laughed so hard before. Squee never went sledding before in his life and he was terrified! He shook when he passed a tree or when he was about to hit it, he'd roll off and down into the snow. They'd both look at each other and laugh hysterically at one another for a while before lightly blushing at how close they were getting to each other.

Krystal's cheeks with lightly blushed with the cold and her eyes seemed more dark brown to him, she nuzzled her chin into the collar of her jacket and he watched as the snowflakes had melted into the seaweed green bangs of her's. Dispite her organilaty and difference, she sure was pretty.

She loved the way his uncertain eyes would whisk back and forth with shyness when trying to keep his eyes locked on her's. He was very timid she could tell from day one, but his kindness and supportiveness shined through most to her. Like the others she visited before him all gave her the same piss off look, but him. No, he seemed to feel bad about her and not that she wanted to have simpithy, she was flattered he actually could see who she was really was and not what she was labeled as, Freak, Emo...

The snow began to get heavier and fall more freely as they stared at each other for the longest time. Krystal blushed as she noticed and stared up at the sky and then back at him.

" We should probably get inside, it's getting messier out" Squee blushed as he came back to reality and nodded as he began to stand up. Krystal was already dashing towards the house, instead he stopped her by lightly squeezing her wrist.

She turned around and looked at him, smiling kindly as did he, he slowly snuck his arm around her waist and tilted her head to the side as he gazed upon her lucious lips and how they seemed to be cherry red. He leaned ahead and slowly grazed his lips upon her, massaging each other as she closed her eyes and let the feeling warm her. He was gentle, sincere and full of mystery.

While to him, she was exotic, spicy and full of life. He loved her postitive attitude and how she seemed to smile even if it was not that bright. He envyed that she was able to move on with her parents not loving her or supporting her, he wished he could let all that go, but as he contuined to kiss her as the minutes ticked by, he realised that he was already letting go.

Everything was about her and him, together.

Hesitantly, they pull back and stare at each other with a new feeling towards one another.

Krystal's lip slowly curled to a smile before giggling joyfully.

" Your cheeks are red Squee"

He mirrored her look before twirling a bang and stroking her cheek.

" So are yours"

Together they walked into house.

" Fuck, how do you carve a fucking turkey?" Nny yelled from the kitchen, the stuffed turkey had mallets, axes and anything you could find in the garage stuffed into it's flesh, Nny laid the heart and organs in the sink and poked them while giggling to himself. Squee walked out and sighed as he saw the mess.

" Nny! Your ruined our turkey, first u cut the carrots to small, next I find you use potatoes as tourture equipment and now this..sigh what are we gonna have for dinner?"

Nny looked slightly sympathic as Krystal walked from the bedroom from packing up the bags.

" Oh my, Nny can I borrow your car? I have an idea" Nny slightly rolled his eyes before throwing the keys towards her, she drove away and came back with a huge chinease buffet.

Squee, Nny and Krystal sat in the living room eating rice and chicken balls and laughing while Nny told them some stories he heard about from the neighbors talking about him.

" I think this is the best Christmas I ever had" Krystal smiled as all eyes stared curiously at her.

" I mean, my father never cared sqwat about me and my mom was never around, so I used to sit by the tree and smile and hope that Santa would bring me lots of presents and stuff like that, but this year I'm thankful to have met all you guys"

Squee blushed at her words before smiling kindly and clamping a hand on her shoulder.

" Same"

Nny looked distraught as he silently gagged.

" Sigh, when are you two going home? Your driving me nuts"

Squee and Krystal laughed.

The last night they were there, Krystal stood by the bathroom vanity and watched as the light flickered every minute almost taunting her to guess when it would die out, instead it never did.

She brushed her teeth and waited before Squee said it was fine to come in, since he was getting dressed.

" Ok Krystal, your good"

She walked out and climbed under the sheets and watched as Squee joined her and cuddled close to her.

" We better rest, we have a long day ahead of us, driving tomorrow"

Krystal nodded.

" Good night Squee"

" Night Krystal"

They both feel asleep smiling in each other's arms.


End file.
